<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian Angel by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298267">Guardian Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Julie’s their guardian Angel, Other, the boys need someone watching over them at all times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie’s watched over her boys since they were born, but is there a reason why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex®gie, Julie/Luke, alex&amp;luke, julie&amp;luke®gie&amp;alex, luke®gie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by @ fanfics-she-wrote ‘s idea on tumblr. Hope you like it! As always, comment, send kudos, and check out my other fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie sighed, watching as Reggie tripped over his amp. Again.</p><p>   "Honestly, these boys would lose their head if it wasn't attached to their body," she said fondly, leaning on her hand. </p><p>   Reggie fell into Luke, who then fell backwards into Bobby, pulling them to the ground. </p><p>   "Really?" Alex asked, jokingly tossing his drumstick at the boys. </p><p>   The boys were the definition clumsy. But they were also the definition of talented. And, in some cases, completely stupid. Julie learned this early on. She noticed this when one of them would forget about their finals and would cram all classes in the night before. She noticed this when one of them tried to ask a girl out, but failed obnoxiously. She noticed this when one of them fell out of a tree attempting to sneak out. But even though they weren't always the brightest, Julie appreciated how loving and supporting of each other they were. No matter what happened.</p><p>   Julie watched over the boys fondly, proud of them each and every time they got a good grade or wrote a new song. She had even helped them many times before, the boys never once noticing. Sometimes, the problem was out of her hands</p><p>   "Don't do it," Julie said to herself, seeing the boys take the hotdogs into their hands. "Are you kidding me? Nothing good can come from this... who am I kidding they’re gonna do it.”</p><p>   When Alex woke up, he was no longer on the streets of LA with his boys, but was instead in a dark room. Not only was it dark, it was completely black. Holding his hand in front of his eyes, he could barely make out the outline of his fingers. He slowly began to cry. </p><p>   "Hello?" A voice said, and Alex sighed in relief. He wasn’t alone.</p><p>   "Luke?" He asked. </p><p>   "Alex! What happened?" He asked. "Where are we?"</p><p>   "The last thing I remember is the alley," Alex replied. He then began to panic. "Wheres Reggie?"</p><p>   "Right here," Reggie said with a cough. The two looked over to where they thought the voice was coming from, but couldn't see the boy. "That was horrible."</p><p>   "I'm really lost right now," Luke said, confused. He heard Alex sob. </p><p>   "Alex, now's really not the time," Reggie said, pulling a hand through his hair.</p><p>   "We just died, Reg! Died, dead. Done for," Alex said, crying.</p><p>   "I know," Reggie said, curling on himself. He moved his arm around, finally hitting something that he knew was Luke, and grabbing his hand. They sat in silence for a moment, the sound of Alex's cries filling the room. Suddenly, they were blinded by a light.</p><p>   "Honestly, the three of you couldn't put your heads together for one second and turn on a light?" Julie asked, and the three looked up at the unfamiliar girl, leaning against a wall near a light switch. She stared down at their sitting positions, before walking towards them and kneeling. "Oh, Alex. Don't cry. It's okay."</p><p>   "Who are you?" Reggie asked.</p><p>   "How do you know my name?" Alex questioned, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand carefully. Julie smiled, before moving so she was sitting crisscross directly in front of the boys.</p><p>   "I'm your guardian Angel," she said. "I've been watching over you three since you were little."</p><p>   "That's impossible," Luke said, and she looked at him. Sweet, sweet Luke. The one who she'd quietly watched for so long. She smiled at him, before reaching up and gently cradling his face. His eyes switched between looking at the girl and trying to look at her hands.</p><p>   "Luke Patterson, how could you ever say something is impossible," she said with a smile, and Luke couldn't help but believe that she was beautiful. He also noticed how her skin seemed to give off a glow like no other. She pulled her hand away, clasping her hands together. </p><p>   "So what comes next?" Alex asked. “Now that we’re dead, I mean.” </p><p>   "Is this heaven?" Reggie asked, and Julie smiled at the innocent question.</p><p>   "Not quite. You see, you three have some... unfinished business to attend to," she informed them.</p><p>   "What kind of unfinished business?" Luke asked.</p><p>   "I can't tell you. You three have to figure it out on your own," Julie said. Three. There used to be four.</p><p>   "Where's Bobby?" Reggie asked. Julie sighed.</p><p>   "Bobby has his own path now, without you boys. I can't promise it will be easy... but he'll be okay," she said. “Listen... I’m going to send you boys back down to earth so you can accomplish your task, but you aren’t going to remember this meeting.”</p><p>   “Why not?” Luke asked. Julie smiled at him. </p><p>   “We’ll just say... there’s a reason I’m your guardian Angel,” she said. “It’s going to be quite the experience. Believe me.”</p><p>   “I’d that really all you can say?” Reggie asked, and she nodded. </p><p>   “You’ll figure it out soon enough. Are you ready?” </p><p>   Julie snapped her fingers, and the boys began to glow. They looked down at their hands, and watched as they disappeared. </p><p>   Julie sighed as she watched the boys scream as they reappeared in the music studio. </p><p>    Eventually, the boys crossed over. They had completed their unfinished business. The three were once again, in the dark room. </p><p>   “Find the light switch,” Reggie said, and the boys began to trace the wall with their hands. Eventually, Alex hit something, and the lights flickered on. They looked over, and saw their guardian Angel sitting on a couch that looked just like Luke’s couch. Her right leg was crossed over her left, and she had a wide smile.</p><p>   “Took you three long enough,” she said, before standing up as they ran towards her.</p><p>   “That was incredible,” Alex said, hugging her.</p><p>   “I told you guys... nothings impossible,” she said. Luke stepped forward, taking her hands in his. </p><p>   “So is that why you’re our guardian Angel?” He asked, and she nodded.</p><p>   “I had to find a way to watch over my boys somehow,” she said, clasping his hands tightly. “Now, why don’t we try that group hug again?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>